Five Nights and Five Guardians
by Ellaspen Frost
Summary: Jamie tells the Guardians of a strange chain of events that go on at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Concerned for the children who play there every day, they go there in search of evidence as to what the past of the company is. They slowly uncover a horrific story they wish they'd never heard. Even more, what happens when they meet the spirits of the dead children?
1. Fear in the Most Unlikely of Places

**Characters:**

 **Rise of the Guardians (RotG)**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Tooth**

 **North**

 **Bunny**

 **Sandy**

 **Jamie Bennet**

 **Sophie Bennet**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald**

 **Original Bonnie- David**

 **Original Freddy- James**

 **Original Chica- Sally**

 **Original Foxy- Emily**

 **Golden Freddy- Cameron**

 **Toy Bonnie- Sam**

 **Toy Freddy- Michal**

 **Toy Chica- Mary**

 **Mangle- Olivia**

 **The Marionette- Katie**

 **Balloon Boy**

 **Author's Note: Yes, I chose a girl to be the spirit of Foxy. Deal and as for the marionette, I always pictured her as the motherly figure who helped the kids, even if she is a kid herself. I've been working on this particular fan fiction for a while so hopefully I'll be able to post at least one or two chapters a week. I hope you enjoy this, I decided to do this because I hadn't seen very many do it and I thought it would be a good crossover. Also, I will update you in later chapters as I add each new character, such as Mike or Vincent, should I decide to use them. Enjoy!**

The Guardians walked through the decrepit pizzeria, each one tense, as if something was watching them at every turn. Their day had started out like any other but as we all know, most good things don't last. It had appeared in the newspaper all over Burgess so, naturally, Jack was the first one to have heard about the mysterious occurrences at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Several children had gone missing from the area many years back but now, there were rumors about the place that the protectors of childhood were less than thrilled to hear. It was more than just rumors though; the only reason that it hadn't gotten farther than the Burgess rumors page, was the fact that the company had paid them to keep quiet about the whole situation. Jamie probably knew more about the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's pizza than anyone since he had a cousin named Jeremy Fitzgerald that used to work as the security guard there at night.

From what they had gathered, it was a kid's pizzeria that had been recently shut down due to an event that, when told to the Guardians, horrified them. Jamie had apparently been in the place when it happened so they got an eye witness report. He said that a little girl had been playing near Pirate Cove, looking for toy foxy or what he called _the mangle_ but it was nowhere in sight and then, that's when it happened. Mangle, according to Jamie, had come down from the ceiling and _bit_ the little girl. Her mother had turned around at that moment or she'd have seen it too. In fact, none of the adults had actually seen it; only the victim, himself, Sophie, and Cupcake. The little girl had been rushed to the hospital after that and no one had a reasonable explanation for what happened, even though three eye witnesses, despite one of them only being three years old, were trying to tell them. Mangle had disappeared from Pirate Cove after that.

The company shut down for a few months, making the excuse that they needed to renovate, and assuring the people or more particularly, _parents_ that nothing was wrong. It was one thing for a few kids to go missing at one point, they can't save every single one on the planet, but when these things are happening consistently, there's a problem. So here they were, roaming the dark halls, searching for anything that might clue them into what was going on. They arrived about midnight and had been walking for an hour since then.

Jack examined his surroundings, there were kids' drawings every turn they took and the halls were colorful and happy but at the same time, there was something just so… _unsettling_ about it. He shook his head, blaming it on the dark since it was only one in the morning and there were no lights on in the building but deep down, he had the feeling that it was something more than just the dark of the place since Sandy's dream sand and Tooth's flashlight seemed to chase the majority of it away.

Bunny rubbed his arm, uncomfortable from the whole situation by itself. He had gathered the cameras from the security guard's office, which were thankfully on and working, so they could look in the other rooms for anything suspicious before going into them but the light blue animatronic bunny on the stage, as friendly as it seemed, gave him the creeps. It was two in the morning and he could've sworn that the animatronic's eye moved to look at him. He pushed it off saying it was just his imagination.

North had been given a music box by Jamie and was instructed to keep it wound up at all times, no matter what. This confused him but when he asked why, Jamie simply shook his head saying that Jeremy wouldn't tell him because he was too young, only that it was important if they wanted to be safe through the night. This worried North; there wasn't anything there they needed to be safe from… _right_? Regardless, he kept the music box wound up since Jamie seemed persistent and since it was still better than the silence that lingered around them without it. North checked his pocket watch; three o' clock in the morning.

Tooth was probably the most disturbed by the place than any of them. She held the flashlight that Jamie had given her out to provide extra light with Sandy's dream sand but it wasn't a very good one and had a really bad habit of flickering out sometimes. It was about four in the morning now and her fatigue was beginning to show. She yawned, dropping the flashlight, making it turn off as it hit the ground. She picked it up but this time when it flickered on again, a pair of glowing eyes came from down the hallway, staring at them. She inhaled sharply, dropping the flashlight again and sending the other Guardians on high alert. After recovering from her shock, she bent down to quickly retrieve the flashlight and pointed it back down the hall to see… _nothing_.

"Tooth! Vat's wrong?!" North asked, instinctively pulling out his swords and pointing them out at the darkness as if something might jump out at them.

"Wha-you didn't see it!?" She gasped and North shook his head. She looked at the other Guardians but they each shook their heads as well.

Jack came up, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It was probably nothing. The dark will make you see some crazy things sometimes."

She shook her head. "I could've sworn I saw something watching me."

They exchanged nervous glances at the statement but brushed it off and continued to walk. It was nothing; there couldn't have been anything watching them. They were just being a little more paranoid than usual for absolutely no reason.

Sandy was the leader of the group since he was their main source of light when Tooth's flashlight acted up but, in the circumstances, he didn't really want to be the first one as they walked into the rooms. There was something about this place that just seemed so wrong. He noticed how Bunny had been watching the cameras as if his life depended on it, how Jack glanced around nervously, how North wound the music box up in a slightly tense manner, and how Tooth could've sworn something was at the end of the hallway. It was no coincidence, there was something seriously wrong with this place. Luckily, it was a little over five in the morning, meaning they would be leaving soon to get back to their work. He would've rather left and worried about it another time.

"Cricky!" They all turned to Bunny who was staring at the camera wide-eyed.

Sandy put up a question mark.

"The- The bunny is gone!" He exclaimed, showing the camera to his fellow Guardians and, sure enough, the light blue animatronic bunny was missing from the stage.

Everyone went wide-eyed. It was moving around?! They listened to the click of the cameras changing as Bunnymund searched for the missing robot, with a rare, slightly panicked face. Suddenly, he stopped clicking through the rooms, staring at the camera.

The other Guardians moved around to get a look at the camera. It was there… _staring_ into cam four. If they hadn't been fairly disturbed before, they were now. Why, why would it be moving?! That was the one question going through all of their minds at that moment. Why? It isn't exactly like they were very fond of the animatronics in the first place, based on what they'd previously heard but now the things seemed to be following them or at the very least, _searching_ for them.

"Ve shouldn't stay any longer." North stated, turning around to head back to the exit.

The others followed, looking all around them for even the slightest out of place object. Jack held his staff close, its wood beginning to glow blue, ready to freeze the first thing that moved. Tooth tried as best she could to keep the flashlight functional so the dark wouldn't be too bad. North, still winding the music box, walked ahead, leading everyone towards the exit. Bunny had a hard time taking his eye off the camera and Sandy put out more tendrils of dream sand to light the way.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to an open hallway. North looked down each one, unsure of which to choose.

"Ya have no idea where we're goin, do ya?" Bunny brought down the camera, crossing his arms.

North laughed nervously. "Vat? I have never been to place before."

"Yeah but we've been walking down these halls for hours now. Surely you would've gotten some sort of directional sense by now." Jack said, making North narrow his eyes.

"Fine, you tell me vhere ve are." North crossed his arms, looking expectantly at Jack.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking down the halls. "Uh, we are…in that hallway that we…passed earlier?"

Tooth face palmed and motioned to Bunny. "Why don't we see which room we're in and which room the exit is in? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Bunny lifted the camera again. "Uh oh."

Jack ran a hand through his hair with a nervous laugh. "What does 'Uh oh' mean?"

"It's gone." He answered.

The others didn't need to ask to know that he had meant the animatronic bunny that was in camera four. They each came around Bunny to look at the camera and Bunny was switching through each one rapidly. As they all looked through each camera, Tooth got a funny feeling; it was like she was being watched. Of course, they had all had that feeling throughout the night but right now, it was much stronger. Almost as if something were right-

" _Wan-n-n-na p-p-p-p-p-play_?" A glitchy voice echoed from down the hall.

-in front of them.

Everyone's hearts skipped a beat as they all slowly looked up to see the light blue animatronic staring the down from the end of the hallway. It just stood there, it's head twitching every now and then. Everyone took a few steps back, regardless of the thing being at the very end of the hallway. How on earth was this something that _children_ liked? Sure, it looked friendly, with its light blue coating, rose red cheeks, and guitar but just its glitchy voice and twitchy parts were enough to creep out even the bravest of people.

Then, a different, more high pitched sound came from the hall on the left behind them. It was _really_ warped and seemed to be overshadowed by static, like someone was searching for channels on a really old radio. They all looked behind them but there was nothing in sight. They walked forward and searched all around them, except Bunny who kept his eye on the animatronic down the hall, and it wasn't until Jack, with a wide-eyed and straight forward look, pointed to the ceiling above them, that they saw it.

It was like a mixture of parts randomly thrown together, held firm with multiple wires and pipes and it had _two_ heads. One was more obviously a toy fox but the other was a bare endoskeleton hanging off to the side, emitting the static like noise. The only clear sound it was actually making was a number repeated over and over, 911. It hung just above them, its mouth gaping open to show a long row of sparkly white teeth.

They backed out from under it, making sure they were out of range of its teeth. This had to be the animatronic responsible for biting that poor girl a few days back. It still had a suspicious red substance in between its teeth. This was definitely Mangle.

In an instant, everyone dashed down the hallway to the right of them, away from the robotic things, each searching around them for the exit. The sound of metal pounding on the ground as the robotic animals walked told them enough that they were being followed. It was a mystery why the animatronics, for the most part, didn't hurt kids, only adults. The only kid known to have been hurt was by Mangle but the animatronics, according to Jamie, didn't interact well with adults like they did children.

Suddenly, North found an emergency fire exit door and everyone ran out of the building, triggering the fire alarm in the process.

"Oops." North and the other Guardians backed far away from the door.

The fire alarm echoed through the air and people began to walk out of their cars and homes nearby upon hearing the alarm. Cars stopped to call 911, even though there was no visible fire and the Guardians stood, watching the chaos that had erupted just from walking out the emergency exit. The animatronics were no where in sight and didn't seem to care about following them anymore.

A few minutes later a fire truck had arrived and a group of firefighters went in to distinguish the flames, only to find out that there weren't any. The chief firefighter came out with a confused look on his face but then replaced it with a smile.

"It's alright people, just some faulty wiring with the fire alarm!" He announced but they knew it was more than that since the emergency door had been opened. There just wasn't any logical explanation. It couldn't have been a burglar since nothing was stolen or vandalized but at the same time, there was no actual fire. The team brushed it off, heading back to the fire station, unable to explain so thinking there was nothing to explain.

The Guardians exchanged knowing glances as everyone left to carry on with their usual business. The morning bell in the pizzeria chimed; six a.m.


	2. A Problem

Jeremy sat, examining his paperwork for the new job requirements for when the company was done 'renovating' the building. He may not have been there to witness anything that happened but Jamie seemed to be painstakingly detailed in reciting the events of what happened at the birthday party he'd gone to.

Mangle was always a twitchy one to deal with but never in a million years did Jeremy ever imagine that one of the animatronics would wind up hurting one of the children, during the _daytime_ no less. It was usually the parents and older people that the animatronics didn't bode well with, and even then, they had never attacked anybody before, not counting himself and the several other unfortunate souls who had worked the nightshift.

Luckily, now he was transferred over to the day shift but it made him feel a little sorry for the guy on the phone who said he would take up the night shift himself. Considering that the animatronics get really active, it was a wonder how the guy was still alive. He himself had barely survived the fifth and sixth night working there.

Jamie knew that the job Jeremy did before was dangerous and he admired him for it. It was nice to be looked up at as a brave role model, especially since he was well known for stuttering with most people who aren't his family, but then Jamie made the comment that he wanted to the exact same thing for his future job. This caused nothing short of an utter panic from Jeremy and he wound up having to sit with his younger cousin for an hour explaining why it was a terrible job and why he should never even think about working it. Of course, for his little cousin's sake, he had to skip past the small details of the company's dark history and that all the animatronics tried to kill him every night.

It was about eight in the morning when he got a phone call from his manager saying that the fire alarm had gone off and reassuring that there was no actual fire, not that Jeremy would have any problem with the whole building going up in flames. Then…he was told that would have to _come back_ to ensure that nothing could cause a fire and that no one 'broke in', which was just the company's sugar coated way of saying that he would have to go and risk _his_ life to make sure the animatronics didn't trigger a fire alarm or do anything stupid. Apparently the guy who usually worked the night shift couldn't come in because he was sick with the flu or something.

His hands shook in terror as he threw the phone in anger. That job was horrifying during the night and it was a miracle that he had ever survived as long as he did and now they were telling him that he had to _come back_?! He put his head in his hands, considering every possible option that he had. He could just call in sick but the manager knew him well enough to know that he wasn't very good at faking anything. If he just chose not to go than that would be setting him up for a pink slip with 'you're fired' written in big fat letters all over it.

No, there was no choice. He would have to go back to do another week of the night shift. He could _not_ afford to lose this job. Running a hand through his hair, he breathed in and out to calm himself down. He did it once before, he could do it again. Jeremy picked up his cell phone and scrolled down through his contacts to tell the one person he trusted to keep quiet about the true nature of his job…Jamie.

Jack didn't sleep much anyway so he didn't wait a second to head over to his favorite believer's house to tell him what had happened. He had made enough snow that morning to ensure that Jamie wouldn't be in school, as selfish as it sounded, this was more important.

He came up, knocking on the window to Jamie's bedroom. Most kids would take the opportunity of a no school day to sleep in but Jamie and his sister were both morning birds so Jack didn't hesitate in pounding the window. After a moment, Jamie walked in from the other side of his room and unlocked the window to let Jack in.

Now, under normal circumstances, Jamie would've been thrilled to see his best friend and would've started spouting a million comments but this time, his joyous believer didn't seem so… _joyous_. Jack pushed open the window and came in to see Jamie sitting upon his bed with a really worried look on his face. Jack came in front of him, smiling, but when he got no response, the smile disappeared and he knelt down, looking at Jamie with concern.

"Hey kiddo, you know if you keep a frown on for too long, your face will stick like that." He joked, hoping to lighten the mood but Jamie crossed his arms, unhappy.

Was he… _angry_? "What's wrong?"

Jamie narrowed his eyes; yep, he was angry. "You said that you and the other Guardians went to check out the pizzeria right?"

"Yeah."

"Did any of you happen to trigger the fire alarm when you left?" He asked.

Jack blinked at the question. How did Jamie know about that? It was on the other side of Burgess. "Um, yeah but no one got hurt." He reassured.

"Not yet!" Jamie snapped.

Jack looked at his young believer with shock. He'd never seen Jamie mad before, let alone mad at _him_. What was this about? Suddenly Jamie's moment of anger morphed into a very guilty expression.

"Sorry for yelling, I'm just worried." He apologized.

"Worried about what?" Jack asked, sitting on the bed next to Jamie.

"When you and the other Guardians left out the emergency exit, it triggered the fire alarm, right?" Jamie asked and Jack nodded. "Well, the company decided it was too dangerous to leave the building unattended at night, to where thieves could break in or the animatronics could do something, so they called my cousin Jeremy to take the night shift there since the guy who normally does the night shift there was sick."

Jack's eyes widened at the realization. "Oh." Was all he could say.

Suddenly he lifted his face up with a look of determination in his eyes and turned to Jamie. "You know what kiddo, we still have to figure out what's up with the place."

"So?"

"So, we'll make sure your cousin stays safe throughout the night." He reassured.

"You'd do that?!" Jamie exclaimed, suddenly happy again.

"Yeah, I mean, it can't be that bad."

Jamie suddenly sat back down in disappointment. "Yeah it can."

Jack gained a playful gleam. "Oh really, how so?"

"Well for one, my cousin is too old to believe in you-" He stated and Jack frowned at the unfortunately true statement. "-and two, that pizzeria holds such a dark past that Jeremy wouldn't even tell me because he says I'm too young to know the stuff he knows."

Jack scratched his head, thinking. "Well, I won't lie by saying that your cousin not believing doesn't make it slightly more difficult but I promise that we will do everything we can to protect him."

Jamie looked up, hope shining in his eyes.

"And as for the 'dark past' thing, we fought the _Boogieman_. There isn't anything so dark and horrible that the Guardians can't handle it." He reassured with a proud gleam.

Jamie laughed and Jack saluted on his way out the window to the North Pole. If only he had known the dark past was more than likely what would be the worst for them to handle. If only he had known then just how untrue his statement was. If only…


	3. Back to Work

"WHAT?!" Three voices yelled in unison followed by a question mark over Sanderson's head.

"Come on guys, so it was a little unsettling but that doesn't mean we shouldn't go back!" Jack exclaimed.

Sandy shook his head with a picture of one of the animatronics and an X through it. The yetis and elves watched with blank faces at the Guardians disapproving expressions. Of course, they hadn't been there to see it for themselves but wasn't it supposed to be them going to find a way to stop things like the girl and several others getting hurt again?

"Sandy is right, ve looked. Ve do not need to go back and attract robots' attention!" North backed up Sandy's statement.

"You don't get it, a little girl could've _died_. What if it were to happen again?" Jack asked.

Tooth looked down in thought before coming up and resting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack's right, we need to be more thorough in our search."

"What?! I can't believe I'm hearing this! You want us to go back?! What do you expect we do, walk up to the animatronics, 'please don't kill us'?" Bunny shouted.

"Why can't we just destroy them?" Jack asked.

North shook his head. "There are some things in the mortal world that are not in our power to tamper with. Jack, vat is this really about?"

He sighed, turning his head down. "Because we set off the fire alarm on our way out, the company called Jamie's cousin Jeremy to work the night shift there until the place opens up again."

Everyone exchanged a worried glance. Sure, the place was a living nightmare but was this really fair since they caused this? Jamie was a good friend of theirs and it would only be fair that they go and help his cousin in any way they can since it was their fault he was going to be there in the first place. It would be the right thing to do.

"Alright mate, I can't believe I'm sayin this but…count me in."

Jack smiled and looked to Sandy and North for their answers. Sandy thought for a moment before nodding and North let out a sigh as his fellow Guardians stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Vell, ve better suit up." He declared, ordering a yeti to grab his swords.

Jeremy packed everything that he might need for that night. Flashlight, extra batteries(Balloon Boy was the main cause for that precaution) , he'd make sure to grab the spare Freddy head on his way inside before the place closed, and some walkie talkies to ensure that if worst comes to worst, he can always contact someone. Suddenly, he felt as if he was forgetting something.

He face palmed; the music box. He grabbed it to put along with the other things. His cousin had a music box too, should he ever encounter the unfortunate, yet unlikely, event that he be in the building after dark. The music boxes were special, using a radio signal so that whenever they were wound up, the music box by the prize counter would be wound up along with them, ensuring that the marionette didn't decide to wake up any time soon.

A knock came from his door, probably the phone guy who was sick coming to reassure that he would be fine and not to panic. He never actually got that guy's name so he just called him phone guy. Walking down the stairs and to the front door, he opened it, half expecting the phone guy to be there with a smile but instead, he saw…nothing.

"Ahem"

He looked down. "Jamie! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and help you pack your things and give some support before you go to work." He answered.

Jeremy smiled at his younger cousin's caring heart and motioned for him to come inside. He always did care so much for the safety of his friends and family but unfortunately, him coming only reminded Jeremy that he was about to do something so dangerous that someone came to reassure him. Jamie sat on the end of the bed, looking at all the stuff already in the bag.

"You didn't pack food or water?" He asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "Nope, there won't be any time for a break tonight."

Jamie looked down with an upset expression. "It's not fair."

"I know it isn't kid but I can't afford to lose this job. It won't take too long, promise, the week will be done before you know it and I'll be taking up the day shift." He reassured his younger cousin, though, at the moment, he was trying to convince himself more than he was Jamie.

"Jeremy, do you believe in the Guardians?" He asked.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject. Kids like Jamie had such short attention spans these days. "The _Guardians_?"

"Yeah, the Sandman, Nor-I mean Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost." He clarified.

"Yeah, sure." He lied.

Jamie crossed his arms. "That's how adults say it when they don't want to crush I kid's imagination and hopes. Don't worry, you won't. You can tell me the truth."

Jeremy, though surprised by his younger cousin's newfound wisdom, let out a sigh. "Nope."

"That's what I thought but Jeremy, I know you won't be able to see them but my friends are coming to help you get through the nights."

"The Guardians?" Jamie nodded. "Alright kid, whatever you say."

The rest of the day went rather quietly and Jeremy gave Jamie one of the walkie talkies, saying that it was so he would have someone to talk to, but in reality, he was only giving it so that if he never made it out, he would be able to say goodbye and so his family would know; then, they would have to shut it down. If he went down, he would take the whole company down with him. It was sweet that Jamie was sending his imaginary friends to protect him but it also made Jeremy aware that he would be, as far as human life is concerned, alone. Kids really did have huge imaginations these days; his childhood figures, even if they were real, wouldn't care less if one person out of the whole world died.

It was eight o' clock, no where near the time to start his shift but he left early anyway, to make sure he could set up everything in time and still be ready for when those cursed robotic killing machines started moving. He stood before the pizzeria entrance, took a huge breath, and entered the near empty building. The boss had hired workers that already knew the companies dark past to renovate random things to make it look like the place was just under repairs and not that it was closed down due to a little girl getting bitten by an animatronic fox. People tipped their cap to him, as if to say 'goodbye, hope you don't get eaten' and some even had a knowing sympathetic look on their faces.

Unlike other times, there were no children running around laughing, just the building in all its twisted glory. He made his way to his desk, setting everything down and setting other things up. Little did he know of the five sets of eyes watching him.

The Guardians closely observed how prepared he was for the night. He must have had experience with this before; the very thought made them worry. Who in their right mind would stay at a place like this for a whole _five_ nights? They even noted that he did indeed have the music box, which they still weren't sure how it was relevant to staying alive through the night. Each one was high on their guard, even though the night hadn't even started yet.

A man walked in, carrying a package and handing it to Jeremy.

"Be safe dude. I want to see you in one piece by the end of the week." The man, likely one of his coworkers, said.

Jeremy opened the package, pulling out a sandwich, a bag of carrots with ranch, and a star bucks coffee. He looked up at his fellow worker with an unconvincing smile. "T-Thanks man."

This proved to the Guardians that he and others at the company were fully aware of the dangers that occurred after twelve in the morning but if they did know, than why on earth did they still work there? It was ridiculous that someone would risk their life like this.

The man walked away, leaving Jeremy and five unnerved spirits in a room, waiting quietly for the horrifying night to begin.

" _Hello? Hello?"_ A static like voice called out, turning everyone's attention to the phone sitting on the table.

" _Hello, I know that you probably have everything under control since you've done this before but I decided to brush you up on how to get through the night safely. Go ahead and mute if you don't think you need help but I wanted to update you on a few things that have changed since you were last working this shift._ "

For a moment it had looked like Jeremy was going to mute the recording but once it was mentioned that a few things had changed, the Guardians watched as he visibly paled. Ch-Changed? He ran a hand through his hair; everything was fine. He could deal with a few extra things… _right_? He leaned back listening to the rest of the phone guy's message.

" _We've recently learned that the marionette, you know, the puppet over by the prize counter, has began to wake up easier but it's not too bad, just don't let the music stop for very long.-_ "

The Guardians looked at each other, then at the music box. Was that what it was for? Keeping some animatronic in one room?

"- _Also, you're not going to like this but…Mangle, isn't fooled by the Freddy head trick any more. shouldn't be too hard, just, flash your light at her in the halls and vents to ensure she doesn't get into you office at all. I think it still works on the older animatronics and other new ones though, so that's good.-"_

This caught everyone, except Jeremy, off guard. What old animatronics? There were more?! Why hadn't they seen them the last time they were there?

" _-Um, another thing is, you know how Balloon Boy couldn't do too much, well, now he can. Lately he's been able to cut the power out of the building entirely since he seems to be the only one other than the Marionette that is small enough to squeeze through a certain vent into the power storage room, making all the other animatronics much more active than usual. Just be sure that if you see him in that particular vent, we've given you a remote to close the vent off. You can't leave it closed for too long though since there wont be any fresh air coming into the office.-"_

Jeremy face planted into his desk; sure, Balloon Boy had been annoying before but this was out of the question! Now he had even more to keep track of. The puppet, he could handle. Mangle, he could live with but _Balloon Boy_?! Seriously?! It was becoming even more of a mystery how the guy on the phone dealt with this _every_ night for so long.

" _-Now, there isn't really much else but you might want to be a little careful since you're starting on the second day in the week and the animatronics have a habit of becoming more active as the week progresses. Yeah, were not really sure how to explain that but hey, second times not as bad, be sure to check the rooms thoroughly and don't forget to flash your light on them if they get too close to call a system restart in them. Alright, see you when I'm better."_

Jeremy leaned back in his chair with an irritated sigh, oblivious as Jack, Tooth, Bunny, North, and Sandy tried to decipher the confusing message. Bunny peered over Jeremy's shoulder at the camera; nothing seemed to have started moving yet but there was something about them that looked like they would move the second they looked away. What was confusing though was the empty animatronic head next to Jeremy's seat and how the guy on the phone said that Mangle would not be fooled by it. Everything just seemed so confusing at the moment. How was an empty head going to help?

Still having some time before midnight, Jeremy took a few bites out of the sandwich but was careful to be aware of how much he ate. If he got stuffed than it would be a little harder to run if the situation ever came that he would need to run away. He let out a sigh, and waited. It was going to be a _long_ night.


	4. Strange Things

**Author's note: Just in case you forget their names and don't want to go back to the first chapter to check. Also, I am going by the theory that the new animatronics were a second batch of kids that were killed after the original by Purple Guy.**

 **Original Bonnie: David**

 **Original Freddy: James**

 **Original Chica: Sally**

 **Original Foxy: Emily**

 **Golden Freddy: Cameron**

 **Toy Bonnie: Sam**

 **Toy Freddy: Michal**

 **Toy Chica: Mary**

 **Mangle: Olivia**

 **Marionette: Katie**

 **Balloon Boy**

Red eyes in the middle of a faceless head turned to look at camera eight. It wasn't turned to look at them yet but it was noticeably on. He was back again; he came back every night, likely to mock them but that would change. They would catch him one day and he would pay for what he had done. He did this to them, he hurt them, hurt others, took away their lives as well as families. He wouldn't get away with it, they had all decided a long time ago that he would be dead before he got a chance to hurt anyone else and their spirits would finally be free.

Another set of eyes looked at the camera from room twelve. She laid there in a heap of parts staring at the camera with curiosity and vengeance at the same time. There had been more than one night guard at the building yesterday and they weren't even wearing the traditional purple uniform that Vincent had worn. How were they supposed to tell who their target was if all these people were getting in the way? Maybe the people that had arrived last night were working for the murderer. The thought made Olivia boil with anger inside but at the same time, there wasn't any way to be sure. One thing she thought was awfully strange though, was the three animatronics running away with them. They weren't any that she'd seen before but they were obviously not human. Either way, they left, got away. It was enough to prove they all had something to hide and where there's something to hide, there's their murderer.

The three spirits stood on stage, unmoving, aware that they were each being watched. Sam had seen the other five people in the building last night and wondered if they were coming back again tonight. Three of them were dressed rather strangely but noticeably had flesh within them. She'd wanted to call out for them, ask for help, but her robotic instincts had kicked in and she was forced to chase them out. Could have been worse though; imagine what would happen if she'd actually caught them? They'd be dead, that's what. No one would actually know how much pain they were all in if they couldn't control themselves but every person they see at night ends up looking like the enemy. For some reason though, these five seemed familiar…in a _really_ strange way. It was almost like she knew them in her early childhood. They couldn't have known them though, anyone they might have known in their human lives are long gone. Only themselves are left to linger through the horror of their new lives.

Sam, without moving her head, turned her eyes back to the camera. It was no longer looking at them meaning the person behind the camera was now looking at another room. It was twelve in the morning; time to move. Time to _hunt_. The lights flickered on the stage as she stepped off into the next room, mechanical eyes falling onto the camera up top. It turned on, looking at her.

The Guardians stood waiting, rather bored. It had been a few hours and it was now midnight, they'd expected _something_ to move by now.

Jeremy suddenly inhaled sharply, causing everyone else in the room to jump at the sudden noise and come forward to look at the camera. It was the bunny; it had moved to the same room that Bunny had caught it in last night.

"Here we go again." Jeremy said to no one in particular.

Everyone got ready with their weapons and waited, each person leaning over Jeremy's shoulder to check the camera every now and then. North noted that these creatures had a habit of waiting until midnight to start doing anything. Jeremy was visibly unsettled, constantly winding the music box every minute; Jack could've sworn the music box degraded faster when someone wasn't looking at it.

"Alright mates, me and Sandy are gonna go check things out in the other rooms." Bunny said suddenly.

The others nodded, watching them leave and turned their focus back to keeping Jamie's cousin safe from anything that may wander in.

Sandy and Bunny walked side by side, looking around them for anything they could slow down or even better, deactivate. They may not be allowed to tamper with things made in the mortal world too much by breaking the retched machines apart but that doesn't mean they can't cause them to shut down. The main thing they were wanting to go discover were the 'older animatronics' the guy on the phone had been talking about. Seemed a little unfair that they were so outnumbered; according to how many they've seen and heard about already, they're fighting six against eleven. He'd gotten a short glimpse of the room that the older models were in but didn't see too much since Jeremy flashed the light once and switched cameras like his life was already over.

They walked down the hall, taking several turns, and coming to a door that read 'Parts and Service'. It was covered in brown rust and obviously hadn't been opened in a while. Bunny pushed the door, the prolonged squeaking noise it made caused Sandy to cringe and Bunny to cover his ears. They peered inside; it was dark…really dark. Sandy extended his dream sand to see inside.

The first thing they noticed was an extremely creepy large bunny, older and more broken than the light blue one that had been on stage before. It was slouched against the wall, faceless and several wires hanging out where it's left arm should've been. Bunny felt his ears flatten back as he stared at it. The fact that two of the animatronics were bunnies, made him a little sick, for no good reason he could think of, as he looked at the one falling to pieces.

He allowed his eyes to leave the decrepit robot and look upon another. A large brown bear was laying on the floor, half covered in darkness, one of it's eyes unfocused and an old microphone sitting in it's hand. What was almost as unnerving as the fact that the bunny animatronic was it's teeth; teeth that Tooth would be more terrified than proud of. It was a wonder to them how children ever liked these…these _things_.

His eyes moved toward the corner of the room and his breath hitched. There was a duck, or chicken, animatronic but it had _multiple_ rows of teeth and it's jaw was unhinged and hanging down.

Both Bunny and Sandy backed away unintentionally, focusing on the robots and all their horrific glory. It was too unnerving to stay long and immediately, they started looking for something to deactivate them with.

What they didn't know, was that they were being watched the whole time they were in there inspecting the animatronics.

 **Sally's POV (original Chica):**

I started to come into focus before my fellow friends, ready to start the usual routine again, what I didn't expect, was to wake up to immediately see two…well, _not human_ , people walking inside and looking at us all with horrified faces. I don't blame them; we don't even bother looking at our reflections anymore because we already know how terrifying we look. What I didn't understand though, was how I could see flesh within them, and yet, they didn't seem human at all. I didn't want to attack them, I already had a feeling this wasn't a killer, but then that made me wonder why they were here.

The, I'm going to assume from what I see, large rabbit looked at me, holding an unnerved look in his eyes. For the first time in a long time, his look made me want to turn away from him, ashamed of what I have become. There was something he reminded of, from before I was… _this_. It made me want to call out to him, but I knew if I did, it would probably scare him and the little golden man he was with.

They began to look around and I allowed me eyes to move to David(Bonnie) and James(Freddy). David's red robotic eye had flickered on through the darkness on his face and James's working eye was following them across the room. I wonder what they were thinking about this?

 **David's POV(original Bonnie):**

My eyes, if you could even call them that, flickered on to see that Sally had already woken up but, she was staring at something across the room. I didn't really have any eyes to move so it wasn't until two figures walked in front of me that I saw what she had been looking at.

If I had a face right now, I probably would've blinked to see if my eyes were deceiving me. Of course, the fact that Sally, and now James, who had theoretically 'woken up' at the same time I had, was watching the figures was enough proof that the figures were indeed there but…they weren't human. Of course, they didn't appear to be animatronic either, even the tall grey rabbit with the belt. They were very… _strange_ , to say the least.

James's only functional eye followed them up and down the room, though the figures didn't seem to notice. I'm sure if they did then they would run as fast as they could and never come back. I sighed sadly in my mind; everyone did that when they saw us.

Then, I began to wonder, just what were they doing that was so important that they'd brave coming into this room with us?

 **James's POV(original Freddy):**

When I woke up, or activated I suppose you could call it, there were two figures standing directly in front of me…and they _weren't_ David or Sally. Sally was watching them very closely and not seconds after I woke up, I saw David's robotic eye come on in the middle of his faceless head. His eye may not have been able to physically move but I could tell he was staring.

I didn't know who, or more specifically, _what_ they were but what I did know was that we weren't going to be able to get to the Purple Guy with them in the way. I could already see Sally noticing my expression and she silently shook her head, begging me not to do what I was going to. Even though we're robots now, we can see each other's spirits, as can anyone who believes in who we used to be. If they don't believe we were children once, then all they see is a machine but if they did believe, they would see several children with wires hanging off of them and blood coving their cloths. Honestly, I don't know which is worse.

I ignored Sally's silent pleas to not scare the newcomers off and slowly rose, metal gears shifting and making clanking noises as they did. The bunny and the sand person, without looking at us, froze stiff upon hearing me get up. I didn't want to scare them but…they needed to leave.


	5. Spirits Among Spirits

**Jack's POV:**

I thought that the fact that I was going to be standing in one room for six hours meant I was going to be bored most of it while Jeremy checked the cameras.

… _I've never been so wrong in my life._

It's five a.m. and already Toy Bonnie has tried to crawl into the vent, Toy Chica _and_ Toy Freddy is at the end of the hallway and seems pretty persistent on staying, Mangle has been practically breathing down our necks, and Balloon Boy…well, I don't know what he does quite yet but I do know he likes to mess with the flashlight… _a lot_. I learned what they were actually called from the poster in the prize corner on camera eleven and because Jeremy wouldn't stop his nervous babbling but, honestly, I felt like doing some nervous babbling of my own.

I watched as Jeremy wound up the music box… _again_! I went over to it and turned to North who was watching the vent on the right hand side.

"I swear that music box degrades quicker when you don't look at it!"

North turned his attention to me for a split second. "You are just being paranoid Jack, is fine."

I muttered a few words under my breath that, if heard by Tooth, would likely cause her to wash my mouth out for. I wasn't being _paranoid_ , just _overly concerned_.

Jeremy picked up the flashlight again, flashing it at the animatronics and causing their systems to fail or something like that. Toy Chica was still down there and I sent a glare her direction, irritated by how long she was standing there but jumped as her head twitched and eyes turned black, sending something as similar to a glare as a robot could muster, right back at me and even more terrifying, her bottom _jaw_ seemed to be missing.

Jeremy looked around confused when he noticed that the toy animatronic seemed to be staring at 'thin air' instead of at him. I shivered under the animatronic's stare, not because I was cold, but because I was very deeply disturbed. Tooth, after checking the vent again, came up, looking at Toy Chica with wide eyes. I never knew something so metal and dead inside could send such a hatful and unearthly stare.

Suddenly, a sound that made us, excluding Jeremy, jump out of our skin echoed through the halls. _Bunny_. I had never heard him scream, even if it was more of a yell but that could only mean that he and Sandy were in trouble! I looked over at North and Tooth who, with worried expressions, nodded for me to go and help them.

I flew down the hallway, Toy Chica reached up to grab me but I was just a foot too high and I smiled victoriously as I left through the rooms. I knew that Bunny and Sandy were going to the 'Parts and Services' room and I had only recently, after they left, seen the animatronics in there. They looked like they had been scrapped and torn to pieces. I didn't even want to know if they could walk around like the others could but judging by what I just heard, I think I got my answer.

For one moment, I only wanted answers. Why were the animatronics deemed safe enough to be around children when they had hurt people before? What was making them attack the night guards? I may not be the brightest person in the world but I have enough sense to know that something, other than what the phone guy had said, was wrong with the animatronics. Why on earth would the company let them roam around or even keep them when they know what they can do?!

I came to a hall that split and mentally groaned. I shouldn't have talked to North about having a good directional sense if I can't even seem to remember which way to go myself! Taking a split second decision, I went down the right hallway, hoping I didn't make a mistake.

The hall was dark and the light were flickering as I came into a room, dimly lit.

"Hello? Bunny?…Sandy?" I asked in hopes.

 _No answer_ …

A light suddenly went on from the corner of the room signaling that Jeremy had turned on the flashlight to look into the camera and I got a good look of where I was. The Prize Corner. I frowned; I don't think that was where I needed to be right now.

I was about to leave when something began to feel… _off_. The atmosphere grew tense and unnatural. This, of course, only made me want to get out faster but then, I felt a hand grab my arm from behind and yank me back. I gave a startled yelp but it was quickly cut off when the man clasped his hand over my mouth. I was about to freeze him solid but the figure, half hidden by shadows, put a finger to his lips and pointed into the room.

I looked inside and, slowly but noticeably, a thin puppet like thing began rising out of the Prize Corner present box. It's eyes were empty and soulless and I immediately realized that this must be the animatronic that Jamie had warned us about; the one that required the music box. I should've immediately known what was wrong; the music was playing a lot faster than before. What was it going to do?! My friends and Jeremy were still in the office, was that puppet thing going to be able to kill them too?!

My heart was racing as it rose out but then, a familiar chime echoed through the halls and I let out a sigh of relief when the puppet slowly descended back into it's box. I waited and watched as the rest of the animatronics walked back to their stations, thankfully, none of them covered in blood.

I turned to the one who had rescued me from ultimately notifying the puppet of my whereabouts, still unable to see him through the shadows he was practically hiding in.

"Thanks…you know, for the save." I said, wanting to show that I'm grateful before asking who he was.

"No problem." He said, his voice rather low. "It wouldn't be the first time I've done it."

He had an odd charm lacing his words that I couldn't figure out. I figured that since he could see me, he must be a spirit, but I've met and heard every spirit, despite some of them not liking me, I knew their voices but his, was one I'd never heard before. It was more than enough to make me slightly curious.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost." I said, hoping to start the introduction.

The man, though I couldn't see him completely, noticeably smiled really big… _really_ big, showing a large row of sparkly white teeth. I blinked; there was something a little unsettling about his smile, about _him_. I shook it off; I've just be saved by this guy, I shouldn't feel like that. It would be a bit worse if I outwardly stated how uncomfortable he made me feel. I forced a wary smile back to him.

I waited another moment, but he didn't answer so I tried again. "Uh, so, dumb question, but are you a spirit?"

"Me? No, it would be interesting though, to see everything change around you. To watch your family grow old and leave… _forget_." His smile only grew wider and I didn't even try to deny how much that one comment freaked me out.

"Uh…okay but then how can you-" I started but he waved a hand, dismissing my words.

"-how can I see you?" He asked, finishing my sentence and my eyes widened. So this man had experience with spirits. I didn't think it was possible for an adult to believe.

"Well, if you're that curious, some people with certain… _conditions_ , have the ability to see the inhabitants of the other world, such as yourself." He said, gesturing to me.

I stared, disbelieving. I didn't know that was a thing that could happen. I raised an eyebrow at the way he said 'conditions'; he made it sound as if it was some serious contagious disease he had. It must have been a rare case for an adult to have one of these _conditions_.

Once he realized that I wasn't going to continue, he made a step closer. "I overhear that you and your… _strange_ friends, are going to be here the rest of the week. If that's the case then we'll probably be seeing more of each other."

I stared at him with an odd expression before realizing I needed to get back. I let a small smile grace my features and waved at him.

"Well, I've got to get back." I said, already walking back down the hall but before I got too far I turned back. "What's…What's your name?"

He smiled even wider, if that's even possible. "Call me Vincent."


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, Jack finally found his way back to the office, hopeful that Bunny and Sandy would be there too. It already made him feel slightly guilty that he couldn't get there in time to help them in the first place but he was more than sure that they could've handled it if they needed to. When he stepped into the light of the office, the first thing he got a flash of colors in front of his eyes.

"Sweet Tooth, are you alright?! We got worried when you didn't come back with Bunny and Sandy and then we saw you in the cameras near the Prize Corner but the cameras glitched out and we couldn't see you and the music box stopped and we just didn't know what to do so I was about to go and look for you but then you came in and are you hurt?!"

He stumbled back, disoriented and got a clear look. She was inches from his face with the normal worried motherly look she often possessed.

"I'm fine Tooth, really." He said, and though she didn't seem to be convinced, she backed away.

He took in the sight of the room, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Bunny and Sandy there. Sandy seemed deeply disturbed and Bunny looked like he'd just had the marathon of his life and was hunched over, panting heavily. Jack looked around them as an expression of horror crossed his face.

"Where's Jeremy?!" He asked, sounding slightly panicked and North gave a sad shake of his head and pointed over at the desk he had been sitting.

Jack walked over slowly and glanced underneath it and, to his surprise, Jeremy was sitting under his desk, breathing into a paper bag with a panicked look covering his features. Jack narrowed his eyes with concern before sending North a questioning look.

"Shortly after you left, the music box ran out and sent Jeremy into full blow panic attack. The boy honestly thought he was going to die." North explained.

"Oh…" Was all he said before casting a sympathetic look to Jeremy, who didn't look like he would be coming out of his panicked state anytime soon.

He thought back on the man he had seen in the Prize Corner and pondered if he should tell the others about him but after another moment of thought, he decided it wasn't relevant right then. Still, Vincent continued to linger in his mind. There wasn't much of a way to describe him except creepy but he had saved his life. Not every person is the same but he-

"Jack?" Tooth's worried voice stopped his train of thought.

"Oh, sorry, yeah?"

"You spaced out." She said.

"Sorry. Just…thinking." He replied hoping everyone would just leave it at that.

They still exchanged concerned glances with each other but didn't say anything else. Ever since Jack had joined the Guardians, they all had a bad habit of worrying over nothing, probably out of guilt for ignoring him for three centuries. After Jeremy had calmed down, they all left the building to go and do their jobs, all except Jack that is, who didn't have much work to do at that time of year. Instead, he left to go explore the rest of the pizzeria.

 **Jack's POV:**

The nightshift was nothing short of a living nightmare and when I told the others that I was staying, they all gained semi-horrified and confused looks but it was quickly forgotten when I made the excuse saying that I just wanted to memorize the halls and surroundings so that I didn't repeat the mistake I made earlier with going the wrong direction. Bunny and Sandy had only briefly explained what they saw but from what they said, it was reassured that the old broken animatronics could indeed move.

I didn't want to get any closer to seeing the older robots than the camera but for some reason, though I wasn't meaning to go anywhere in particular, I found myself walking back down the hall to where the marionette had been. It was so simple and small but it still had cold empty eyes that could seemingly look straight into your heart and mind. It was scary to say the least.

I walked up to the box, unsure of what exactly I was doing, and cautiously opened the lid to the box where the puppet had been rising out of last time. It was indeed in there, sitting cross-legged in the middle, it's eyes staring into nothingness. It was as still and silent as any lifeless puppet should be, however, looking closer, I frowned. I wasn't sure why but the longer I looked at it, the more I expected it to just jump to life, and not in the creepy animatronic way, but like a child getting up, anticipating a full day of fun and laughter. A strange feeling, really, but I couldn't shake the thought from my mind that that's what it was originally meant to do.

Of course, it did no such thing. I think they were programmed specifically for kid safety during the day so they don't move around as much; come to think of it, I don't think Jamie ever even mentioned the puppet being able to walk around during the day so it sort of made me wonder why it could move at night if it wasn't meant to move during the daytime? I still wasn't entirely sure if the puppet was made to be a boy or a girl so I have to keep calling it 'it' for now.

I stopped; they were all machines! Why should I care if they're called by their given names or genders? They're all 'its'! So…why do I feel so bad when I call them as if they had no soul? They don't have a soul so they don't need to be treated as if they do but it still feels… _wrong_.

I shook it off, not sure why that was so important to me. I closed the box and turned from it, deciding it was time that I go send shivers up the spines of the idiots who decided to keep their mouths shut over something as important as the fact that the characters trying to kill at night.

Suddenly, before I got a chance to walk out the door, a buzzing sound rang inside my ears. I dropped my staff and covered my ears but the noise seemed to be originating from inside my head. It began to hurt, my senses dulled, and I dropped to the ground, desperately trying to make it stop.

With a quick turn of my head, I saw the puppet standing half way up in the box, staring at me. I panicked, reaching for my staff but I was beginning to get dizzy and soon, I wasn't even sure where I was at the moment.

Everything was hazy as I tried to figure out what was happening but before I could find anything out or stop it, I saw black spots cloud my vision. Before I fell unconscious a sound, or maybe a voice, almost pleading in the back of my mind spoke. It only said one thing.

 _S.A.V.E T.H.E.M…_


	7. A Look into the Past

**Jamie's POV:**

It was hard to find a sleepiness in my eyes; how could I? I hadn't even gotten an hour of sleep since midnight started. I knew that I had school this morning but my mind kept unwillingly traveling back to Jeremy, hoping that he would be coming back unharmed but I was also worried for Jack and the rest of the Guardians. I knew that Jack said they could handle it but they don't know the horrible things that have happened there.

My train of thought stopped…neither did I! This wouldn't be the first time that my curiosity has reached its peak but I've often been able to stop myself from asking about it, primarily for Jeremy's sake. Now, there was more than just my older cousin that was in danger; it was also my friends! I narrowed my eyes, immediately standing up from my bed. I deserved an answer and if nobody would give it to me, I would just have to find it myself.

Before turning on my laptop, the guilty feeling voice decided to intervene and shout in my mind.

' _Think about what you're doing! Jeremy trusted you to keep it a secret! Are you really going to betray him?'_ The voice told me.

"I told him I wouldn't tell anybody, but I made no promises about what information I might come across myself." I countered back.

' _Great, talking to yourself. That's the first sign of insanity.'_

"Oh, be quiet!" I mumbled and I guess it worked because I opened up the internet without anymore hesitation.

I sat, thinking about what I could try to search for its background. I may only be ten but I wasn't oblivious to the fact that it would not be easy to drag out the information I needed. Going to the Google search engine, I first typed in the name of the pizzeria but all I got was a several bright colored pictures of kids having fun that were likely photo-shopped and a bunch of dumb pop ups.

I went back and typed in 'history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. I got about a million results from the reopening of the restaurant after a place called Fred Bears was closed down to an article on the new facial recognition software of the current animatronics.

Not knowing what else to do, I clicked on Fred Bear's Family Diner and what I got was a rough picture of the old diner and an article below it. I read it.

' _Fred Bear's Family Diner closes it's doors after an unfortunate event involving a young boy and the lead animatronic, Fred Bear. The owner denies any claims or charges made against him and the but due to forensic evidence, the animatronics are currently deemed unfit for child safety and putting the company under water for a while until the claims and charges are dropped.'_

I didn't know what they meant by 'under water' but I assumed that meant the company was put out of business for a while. I felt bad for the little boy but wasn't sure just how hurt he was. I saw the victim's name below in the rest of the text and clicked on it.

' _After experiencing a traumatic situation with an animatronic, young Chris was confined to the hospital with an open bite in his head and his frontal lobe completely missing. Miraculously, the boy did manage to survive but doctors say that he may never wake from his deep coma and if he did, he would certainly never be the same._ '

I cringed, subconsciously rubbing my forehead as I read the text with wide eyes. I can't imagine what it would be like to have a part of your head completely bitten off. It was almost exactly like what happened to that poor girl whose birthday party we were attending several days ago, when Mangle had swooped down at her. I wasn't sure who she was but her mom was a friend of mine so me and my friends wound up going anyway. I wish we hadn't. None of the adults believed us when we tried to explain what happened; they kept blaming it on us being traumatized. I just hope when that girl wakes up, she can remember enough of what happened to tell the doctors but in her current condition, I seriously doubt it.

I kept scrolling down through links and websites for another hour and a half, and the sun was starting to rise when my eyes finally caught something that might actually prove useful. The mysterious occurrences of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I clicked on it, praying in my mind that this wasn't just another wild goose chase.

The first thing that came up was a picture of several newspaper clippings and photos taken of the current and past pizzeria. I randomly zoomed in on one particular newspaper clipping and my eyes widened with utter horror as I read the text.

' _Young orphan child murdered outside Fred Bear's Family Diner! A young boy was found dead outside the family diner. Doctors found traces of poison in his system leading to the idea that he had been killed.'_

I hesitated before zooming in on another one. I wanted the answers, so I have to deal with the consequences. This picture in particular had five children laughing and holding hands. I scrolled down to the text.

' _The five missing children found! After many complaints about the foul odor of the companies animatronics, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy, the health crew came to inspect the cleanliness of the pizzeria but were horrified to find five dead children brutally murdered and stuffed into the animatronic suits. Police are still trying to catch the culprit and continue to question the staff_.'

By now, I had immediately minimized the internet. It was too much to take in at once. How many children had been killed there?! How did the Guardians not know about this? How on earth was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza still in business?!

"Jamie! Get up sweetie, it's time for school!" My mom's voice suddenly sounded and I froze stiff.

"Uh, I, I don't feel good." I lied.

I heard her footsteps coming towards my room and I quickly shut the computer down and darted to my bed, throwing on the covers and pretending to be sick. She opened the door with a sweet smile and I did my best not to look her straight in the eyes. I faked a cough and she gave a look of motherly concern before coming up and placing her hand on my forehead.

She raised and eyebrow. "You don't feel warm."

I gave another weak and stifled fake cough and she stared for a second before getting up and heading to one of my drawers and pulling a thermometer out of the top right one. "Here." She said, setting her coffee down on the end table and sticking it in my mouth.

"I'll be right back, I need to go get the newspaper from the front porch." She said and left the room.

I paled, trying to think of every way that I could make my temperature go up quickly without raising suspicion. I looked all around me before stopping suddenly, face palming at my own stupidity. I stuck the thermometer in my mother's coffee for a few seconds before taking it out. I stuck it back in my mouth, wincing at how hot it was and laid back down as I heard my mom's footsteps coming back to my room.

She sat on the edge of my bed and took the thermometer and immediately, her eyes widened. She felt my forehead, confused, before grabbing an extra blanket and covering me with it. She kissed my forehead.

"You stay in bed sweetie, I'm going to have to leave for work soon so don't go outside or anything. I don't want you getting worse. If we're still having problems by the time I get back, I'll take you to the hospital but while you're here, be sure to check in on your sister every now and then. She should stay asleep for the most part." She told me as she picked up her coffee and I nodded, trying to hide my relieved sigh as she walked away.

I waited until I could see the car leave the drive way from my window and got up. It was a relief that I didn't have to worry about mom asking where I was going but now, I had one more problem to deal with. I didn't even know where Jack and the others were at the moment! Either they're still at the pizzeria, investigating it, or they're gone for the day. I really don't know which but I have to take a chance with this. I grab my coat and hat from my closet and walk out of my room and to the front door. Before opening it, I feel as if I'm forgetting something.

…

…

…

SOPHIE! I face palm and head to my sister's room, opening the door quietly, so that I don't wake her up if she is still sleeping. Immediately as I open the door, I hear giggling. She looks at me, smiling. I know my mom said she was asleep but this isn't the first time she has faked it so that she can play the instant mom leaves.

"Hey Soph! Wanna go somewhere with me?" I asked and her smile grew as she jumped off the bed and put on her fairy wings before coming to the doorway.

If I get caught for this, I will be in such deep trouble but I have to remember that the Guardians _really_ need to know about the murders. She grabs my hand and we both walk to the doorway, walking outside. Abby follows us out and I try to shoo her in but she only comes closer. As if taking my sister wasn't trouble enough. I roll my eyes continue to walk across the streets. Freddy Fazbear's isn't very far, even though its all the way across town. Burgess isn't as big as some people think.

It still took over a half hour to get there but I had to avoid the people's wandering eyes since I was walking with my younger sister and was unaccompanied by an adult. Some people still saw us but were probably too busy to come up and say anything about it.

*at Freddy Fazbear's*

I stood, looking up at the building. Haunting memories of the birthday party I attended mixed with the thoughts of all the horrible things that occurred there.

Apparently, despite Sophie only being a little over three years old, she still recognized the place because she was holding my hand tighter and hiding behind me as she stared at the tall building before us. It said 'closed' but the doors were open since people who were 'renovating' still walked in and out. Thankfully, there weren't many of them but we would still have to be careful to avoid them if we're not to get caught.

Abby walked ahead of us, looking tensed by the building. She must sense what has happened there. Going into the front doors, we checked to make sure no workers were coming by before running to the next room. We would have to check each room thoroughly. I'm just hoping one of them is still here. If they aren't, then I have no idea how I'm supposed to tell them.

I didn't know the halls very well so really I was just aimlessly wandering in search for any of the Guardians who may be there and to, at the very least, investigate the rooms and halls for any clues. I felt kind of like a detective.

The next few rooms I came across were connected by two hallways and I walked down it until I came to a large door that read 'Parts and Services'. I looked around for any other options and when I saw none, my sister, Abby, and I opened it.


End file.
